legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret Battle Plan of Nathan Hale
The Secret Battle Plan of Nathan Hale is the 72nd episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. The Moat The Moat crossing required players to hang from a rope overhead and walking across two lower ropes which crisscross at the halfway mark. The Silver Snakes were easily the first team across, followed by the Purple Parrots, Blue Barracudas and Green Monkeys in that order. However, one of the funniest parts, IMO, was the fact that the second player on the Orange Iguanas never even got his feet on either lower rope— he was hanging from the higher rope alone until he finally fell into the water almost halfway across and got sent back. The Steps of Knowledge The bravest young spy in the Revolutionary War was the American patriot, Nathan Hale, who was arrested trying to cross British lines. Legend has it that he was brought before General Howe, leader of the British army... "My men tell me you are a spy for George Washington's Continental Army..." "My name is Hans Hanson. I'm a Dutch schoolteacher," lied Nathan. "Oh yeah?" said the general. "If you're a Dutchman, who put his finger in the dike?" "The little Dutch boy." "If you're Dutch... why did you have these secret battle plans hidden in your boot?" "Because my mother is... knitting socks for the soldiers and I wanted to tell her where to send them." "And what's your mother's name?" "Mrs. Hale— oops..." "Ah-HA! You ARE a spy! Take him away!" They took poor Nathan away, and the secret battle plan disappeared. The Temple Games Nathan Hale's Map (Swinging Sandbags) The first game pitted Stacy against James in a race to complete one of Nathan Hale's maps of British troop locations while avoiding enemy lines in the form of swinging sandbags. Stacy ended up getting hit quite a few times, while James managed to slither past the obstacles a lot more of the time, only getting hit once. The result was that Stacy grabbed two parts of the map, but James brought back three, so the Silver Snakes won a half Pendant of Life. British Plan: "ATTACK PHILADELPHIA" (Cubbyhole Web) The second game required Kevin and Christina to grab tiled portions of a coded message covering the cubbyholes around the edges of a net— they weren't in the cubbyholes like items usually are in this game. Each tile contained two adjacent letters, and when put in the right order, the message revealed would be a British plan: "ATTACK PHILADELPHIA." The initial "AT" was already given, so the players had to grab the remaining eight tiles and place as many correctly as possible. When time ran out, Kevin managed to spell out "ATTACK PHILIA"— the final "IA" was incorrect, so he only scored for four correctly placed tiles (since "AT" was there to begin with). Christina spelled out "ATTACK PHIL," but here's the controversy— the "IL" tile was turned upside-down, and Kirk ended up not counting it. Kirk probably should have counted the title— the rules didn't say a piece wouldn't be counted if it was upside-down, just in the wrong spot on the board— but one could argue that that would be understood, and that's why it wasn't named as a rule. Regardless of what should have happened, however, the score for that game was given as 4-3 Green, so the Green Monkeys won a half Pendant of Life and tied the game up. Secret Messages (Rotating Lever) The third game was a creative use of the rotating lever. The player who competed in the first Temple Game had to take a secret message from the velcro covering on their shirt and leave it on a pedestal; when the second player swung by, he or she had to take the message and stick it to their shirt. Whichever team made the most transfers in 60 seconds won, and that honor went to the Silver Snakes, just edging out the Green Monkeys 5-4. That earned the Silver Snakes an additional Pendant of Life, and the overall win, 1½-½. The Temple Run James decided to go first, and chose the Ledges as his starting point. He tried the lower crawl tube, but then went down into the old Cave of Sighs entrance before trying the upper crawl tube and then the Crypt door, which was the only way James could leave the Ledges. With 2:33 remaining, he set foot in the Crypt, where the first Temple Guard was waiting. James opened the door into the Pit on the first try before being ambushed, then headed on after surrendering his Pendant. He swung across the Pit, signaled the half Pendant on the Observatory actuator and then headed into the Observatory, where the second Temple Guard took him out with 2:09 on the clock. Cristina was a tad slower than James, but she made a critical mistake that cost the team—she missed the half Pendant on the Observatory actuator. When Kirk commented that she missed it, she headed back down the stairwell and took another look, but still didn't see it, having only checked the wall above the Room of the Mandarin Hand door. She completed the puzzle on the stone column and went on into the King's Storeroom, but she only managed to smash one of the pots before the final Temple Guard captured her with 1:09 to go. Watch Episode Notes *This was the first episode to air after the Nickelodeon All-Star Challenge. *When Olmec told everybody where the battle plan was which was in the shrine, it wasn't there! But during the temple games, it can be seen in The Throne Room and then can finally be seen in the shrine during the credits. *This was one of the two episodes where the temple run was postponed. The other one was The Golden Cup of Belshazzar. Coincidentally, both runs were 1½ Pendant losses with artifacts hidden in the Shrine. Category:Season 2 Category:Team Run Category:Silver Snakes Category:1 1/2 Pendants Category:Loss Category:Captured by the Guards Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shrine Category:Layout XIV Category:Half Pendants in the Pit Category:Over One Minute Remaining Category:Male Going First